


write us into immortality

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Westeros, jON IS A FANFIC WRITER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon writes fanfic based off of his actual relationship with his girlfriend. Sansa finds them and is delighted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarytea/gifts).



> Gifting this fic to Anj as thank you for trying to help me find an actor for this short film I have to make for class. THAAAAAANKS!!!
> 
> Inspired by [this tumblr post.](http://theshipshipper.tumblr.com/post/178560161731/coffeebisexual-jewishcap)

**San**    
Jon???

 **Jon**    
Hey, san.    
Something wrong?

 **San**    
nothing    
just...   
question: do you write fanfiction?

 **Jon**    
um   
wat?   
y do u ask?

 **Sansa**    
why are you texting like that???

 **Jon**    
like wat   
dis is how I normally txt   
jst casual

 **San**    
that’s definitely not casual   
is the answer yes?

 **Jon**    
depends why you’re asking

 **San**    
because I literally just read a fanfic that goes exactly like our argument the other day   
and unless our neighbor was listening in, I'm pretty sure you wrote it

 **Jon**    
say waaaaaat?

\--

Jon gets home from work later than normal, but she already expected that. She can tell he’d like to put this off as long as he can but she’s not letting that happen. She is a little glad that he got in later though, because it gave her a chance to read through some more of his fanfics written with the penname ‘northernwolf’.

She’s grinning as soon as she sees him from the living room, and it’s difficult to not go up to him and kiss him silly for being such an adorable dork.

“You’ve been writing about us on the internet,” she says when it doesn’t seem like he’s going to say anything.

She’s only gone through his most recent ones but she can tell that a lot of his fics are influenced by their actual relationship.

“No, I wasn’t. It’s fan fiction. Of Florian and Jonquil.”

She didn’t even know he knew the archive existed. This is too good. “I read your Soulmate AU. That was literally based off a conversation we had last week, stop denying it.”

Jon sighed, flopping down the couch. “How did you even find it?”

She pokes him on the side. “Are you kidding me? It’s Florian and Jonquil, I’m surprised I didn’t find it sooner.”

She’s been in the fandom longer than he has, but the last couple years has been so busy that she mostly just kept up with the old writers she already knew. Sometimes she would go through the tag and read some from the new writers but she’d never actually read any of his.

She’ll admit that she’s maybe seen his name pop up once or twice, she’s even seen Gifsets on tumblr based on his stories but she never paid any attention. She preferred the canon fics to the Modern AUs, which is what he usually writes, so she didn’t think she’d be interested in it.

How wrong she was.

*

**S** **an**    
just finished reading the barista who hates coffee one   
our meet-cute without the meet, right?

 **Jon**    
technically wrong   
it’s our meet-cute in king’s landing

 **San**    
but we already knew each other then

 **Jon**    
it’s different   
we’re older   
different   
it’s like meeting new people

 **San**    
alright fine   
our meet-cute then

 **Jon**    
you seriously do not have to go through all of them   
it’s embarrassing

 **San**    
it’s not   
it’s adorable   
you’re such a dork and I love you

\--

Sansa spends the next couple of days going through Jon’s works on ao3 but it might take a while before she makes her way to his first ever fic. He’s written over a hundred fics for the fandom, which is somewhat a shock to her, but it’s also exciting. She can’t wait to see some of the older ones.

When she did a quick check, she saw that his first fic was written about two years ago – just a year before they started dating – and she can’t wait to see if he’d written their interactions into his stories even then. 

“I’ve caught you reading fanfics a few times when you got me into Florian and Jonquil, so I tried reading some,” he tells her a week later, in explanation. “But whenever I read anything I just kept wanting to write one of my own.”

“You didn’t think I’d see?”

“I was worried the first few months, but you never mentioned it so I knew it was safe.” 

*

 **San**    
you seriously did not have a thing for me in high school

 **Jon**    
yeah I did

 **San**    
no way   
i don't believe you

 **Jon**    
which one are you reading?

 **San**    
The Play

 **Jon**    
How can you not believe that?   
You're literally the reason why I joined theatre   
ask your brother, he made fun of me about it for MONTHS

 **San**    
why didn’t you tell me?

 **Jon**    
that was long ago   
didn’t feel relevant   
I got you now, don’t I?

 **San**    
still   
I would’ve liked to know   
I had a serious thing for your butt when I was a freshman

 **Jon**    
my butt?

 **San**    
you have a cute butt

 **Jon**    
when I was how old?

 **San**    
Sixteen, I think?

 **Jon**    
you’re lying   
you didn’t like my butt   
you barely glanced at me when we were that age

 **San**    
duh!!!   
I only look when you’re walking away   
hence the butt attraction

Jon   
you’re ridiculous

\--

She’s ninety percent done with going through his works on the archive, most of the ones she’s reading now feels sort of like a weird alternate universe wherein all her past interactions with Jon ended with them getting together. It’s not verbatim, obviously, and none of his stories ever go exactly as it happened, but she’d read a line or two that feels familiar and she would know exactly where he got it from.

Most of his older fics where written before they got together, so it’s kind of incredible reading what he thought then. A lot of them were written in Florian’s perspective, focused on most of his anxieties as he tried and failed to ask Jonquil out. She can see Jon’s personality seeping into his Florian, and her personality on Jonquil but it’s actually incredible, just how jarringly similar he’s written them without losing the canon feel of the characters.

He’s a great writer, which isn’t a surprise to her. He’s great at everything he does.

Later, Sansa clicks on the link to Jon’s new fic as soon as she gets the notification from ao3. She’s still at work, but fuck it. 

Based on the description and the tags, it’s a celebrity AU where Jonquil is an actress who falls in love with a fanfic writer, and she’s already laughing in delight even before she reads the notes:

_‘My girlfriend just found out that I’ve been writing fanfic based on_ _our entire_ _relationship and she LOVES IT. Honestly? Not what I was expecting. Anyway,_ _you_ _have her to thank for this.’_


	2. Chapter 2

  
_____________

iced latte but better by northernwolf  
Pairing: Florian and Jonquil  
Tags: _modern au, meet-cute but maybe not so much, florian may be a fool but the universe is at least on his side_  
Words: 5, 900 Chapters: 1/1  
Summary: Florian meets a person from his past.  
_____________

  
Jon started writing fanfiction right around the time his feelings for Sansa resurfaced.  
Resurfaced – as though there came a time where he got over it.

Jon’s schedule during his senior year in college was pretty hectic, so he usually didn’t work nights at the coffee shop, but one of the baristas asked to switch with him one night and that’s how he discovered that Sansa usually studied there until closing.

It was a busy night, so seeing Sansa’s name on the cup didn’t immediately click. It wasn’t until he was handing her the coffee that he had to stop and stare.

She’s different from how he remembers her; older and features a lot sharper. But he’d know her anywhere.

 

_____________

ale with friends for the soul by northernwolf  
Pairing: Florian and Jonquil  
Tags: _modern au, pining, lots and looooots of pining, angst, I may be channeling myself in this but idgaf, florian complaining to his friends about how fucking perfect jonquil is bc that’s just his life_  
Words: 10, 250 Chapters: 1/1  
Summary: Florian has a lot of feelings, okay? If only the right person could hear it.  
_____________

 

The writing-fanfiction-based-on-his-actual-life thing happened after one drunken evening, actually. He’d spent the night crying on Sam and Gilly about how inconvenient it is to have feelings for Sansa because all he can think about when they’re together is how bad he wants to kiss her.

It’s not the first time he’s told his friends about it, of course, so their opinion on the issue remains the same. 

“Just tell her,” Gilly prompted. “I’m pretty certain Sansa feels the same.”  
Sam nodded dutifully. “No offense, Jon, but I don’t think she’d spend as much time with you as she does if she wasn’t interested.”

Sam’s got a point; Jon’s not the most fun person to hang out with. Jon and Sansa spends most of their time together either studying or Just re-watching old episodes of Florian and Jonquil. 

She’s got to have better things to do than that, right? Sansa’s always been a social butterfly and he knows how popular she is at RKU – her choosing to spend her free time with him instead of literally anything else should mean something, right?

But of course, Jon being the way he is, he doesn’t risk asking her. Instead, he started writing Florian and Jonquil fanfiction and channeled all his feelings into all his fics.

_____________

Souls entwined by northernwolf  
Pairing: Florian and Jonquil  
Tags: _soulmates au, pining, angst with a happy ending, so maybe this is the happiest day of my life??, florian gets the girl_  
Words: 7, 160 Chapters: 2/2  
Summary: it took him a while to get there but Florian finally fesses up to Jonquil.  
And spoiler – happily ever after  
_____________

 

When he finally plucks up the courage to ask Sansa out, it’s a little over a year after seeing her again in King’s Landing. They’ve gotten so close at that point that he almost told her about the fic thing, except doing so would’ve made him feel so bare.

So he just kept doing it in secret until she finally found out about it. In all honesty, he’s a bit surprised it took her so long.

He knew she was in fandom, she talked about it often and she would show him metas as they waited for the latest season of Florian and Jonquil. He knows she’s a popular shipper, too, because he would see her name and username popping up on his feed every so often.

He’s not sure why he didn’t just tell her, aybe it’s just because he’s chicken, but he’s really glad she finally found it.

_____________

maybe she’s everything by northernwolf for redlemon  
Pairing: Florian and Jonquil  
Tags: _modern au, i don’t want to give anything away bc my girl’s perceptive as fuck, so all im saying is florian finally gets his shit together and does what he should’ve done since day one, for sansa_  
Words: 15, 450 Chapters: 1/1  
Summary: The time has finally come. An essay of love.  
_____________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly going through my WIPs while i have some time hahaha


End file.
